powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Makito Ozu
"The Howling Earth Element! The Green Magician (Legend) MagiGreen!" Makito Ozu (小津 蒔人, Ozu Makito) is the Green Mage, MagiGreen (緑の魔法使いマジグリーン,'' Midori no Mahōtsukai Majigurīn'') of the Magirangers. His specialties are herbology and the element of earth. He is the eldest son of the Ozu Family. Design He wore green spandex with a short green cape, on which was an outline for a large "M", which went all the way down to his boots. His belt buckle was in the shape of an "M" also. His helmet bore the symbol of Taurus. Biography Boukenger Makito is 24 years old and the first born of the Ozu siblings. Makito is a Green Mage, a wizard who wields the power over the Howling Earth Element (唸る大地のエレメント, Unaru Daichi no Eremento). He spent his life growing vegetables on his property, Aniki Farm, and cooking delicious meals himself. He's usually a cheerful fellow and moves at his own pace, but he does have a nasty temper and can get on people's nerves. He tends to be a father figure to his siblings and, even though he sometimes seems overemotional and overbearing, he is truly the linchpin of the team; his determination brought the family back together after they lost to Victory General Branken, and when Shichijuurou cut their familial bonds, and his moral support allowed his siblings to defeat Dark Magic Knight Wolzard when Makito had been afflicted with Mold. Hikaru's arrival initially leaves him feeling replaced both as head of the household and in the heart of his girlfriend Eriko. He tends to be emotional at weddings as is evident during his sisters' weddings. His primary attack is "Green Ground" where he creates a ground shockwave by slamming his MagiStick Ax against the ground. He can also summon vines from the ground to tie up an enemy. He now is expanding his farm by studying abroad, something he put off for several years in order to support the family more directly. As Green Mage Legend MagiGreen (レジェンドマジグリーン, Midori no Mahōtsukai Rejendo Majigurīn), Makito's "MagiBolt" makes boulders go flying at any enemy. As seen in Stage 37, Makito can speak fluid English, in which he gave directions to an American tourist. Gokaiger A few years later, Makito fought alongside not only his own family, but every single Sentai ranger in existance, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. AkaRenger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. After the defeat of Ackdos Gill, the Gokaiger returned all the Ranger Keys to the former Sentai heroes. It is assumed Makito received his key alongside his younger sister Houka, allowing for them to utilize their abilities once again. Super Hero Taisen , Hurricanegers, Boukengers, and Dekarangers, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Makito, alongside his team (MagiShine, MagiMother, and Wolzard Fire were absent), among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. MagiGreen - Green Muscles= - Legend Mode= Arsenal * Magical Holy Staff DialRod Majuu Form * MagiLion - Rock Armor= }} Ranger Key The is Makito Ozu's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The MagiGreen Ranger Key was mainly used by Don Dogoier (Gokai Green), who used it to fight as MagiGreen. *When the Gokaigers became the Magirangers in their fight with Action Commander Shikabanen and his Zangyack force. *When the Gokaigers became the Magirangers in their fight with Action Commander Salamandam. *While fighting on his own, trying to rescue Captain Marvelous. *When the Gokaigers became the Magirangers while fighting Insarn. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Makito received his key and became MagiGreen once more. Imitations A copy of MagiGreen was created by Hades God Toad as part of the Evil Magirangers. Behind the scenes Portrayal Makito Ozu is portrayed by . As a child, he is portrayed by . As MagiGreen, his suit actor was . Dub names In the Korean dub of Magiranger entitled Power Rangers Magic Force, which aired in South Korea, Makito is renamed Eugene. See also Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Green Category:Magirangers Category:Super Rangers Category:Sentai Rangers with Mecha forms Category:Sentai Power Archetype